Rebuild 10 days
by Michael S Barber
Summary: A Story about running a survivor camp in the middle of a zombie outbreak in 2014, expired by a browser game called rebuild at
1. Chapter 1

.com/games/sarahnorthway/rebuild

**Kongregate Presents**

**Rebuild 10 days**

**Day 1 July, 14****th**** 2012**

It's hard to believe that such thing as the living dead could exist. Honestly it possible, it started as virus infection, turned into parasite causing the crazy, then all the infected seemed to die. We thought it had a life span, and just died off, but we were wrong it just mutated, bringing those dead back to life, it regenerated dead cells turning them into something else. Every call it the Doom Days Virus (DDV). I called it Regenerative Cell Virus(RCV). I was only a husband, finally working my first day as a lab assistant. When the news of the bug broke out it sparked no concern, until it became a Parasitic Virus. Where the strain came from is unknown, you know it not chemical when the government was shocked about the whole conflict.

What intelligent I came across that Middle East was first to go into a black out, no communication, and no signs of life. It was a mystery, until 2 months later when there was report of a sick man, at the Mexico border, and other report at Arizona airport, and illegal crossing at Texas. Its only took 6 days for the bug to spread every inch of USA, 4 weeks later more countries went dark, and no soul to hear from that when we saw the government to start to get worried. News spread like wildfire about the bug.

December, 2013 we thought we had it under control, the only issue is USA was alone. No contact anywhere to be safe the USA government shut down the borders and fortified it heavily to make sure nothing got through. That was smart thing to do because week after the work was done, the crazy horde of man people rushed those border, which that call that day Bloody Wednesday.

Scary to think such a thing can happen, but the health department took no chance and state wide quantine was put into effect. The only thing it's hard to quantine every single soul in the USA. Which explain what happen to the rest of the world. Another issue too is none of our outside military presents existed, it like they vanished. So we only had some reserves, and troops that came home for the Middle East conflicted.

Middle of 2013 when all hell broke loose the crazy came from all the back woods and from the inside. The crazy inside was little more easy to control and some areas the crazy outside was easy. So after a big loss of life the dead was all gathered up and put into large storage house to be properly disposed of.

We waited too long, it only took 2 days for the virus to mutate. Once again we were in chaos, and turmoil. Manage being those men that open those days to those storage facilities, they must of shitted their pants. No one expected the dead to just get up and start eating everyone.

At the end of 2013 and the beginning of 2014 those that survived the bug, virus, and regeneration, fled into the inner cities and built colonies to repel the dead. The only issue is the more you stay in one place the larger the hordes got and the faster your over come.

I started in a science facility, which was a small starting of my first colony. I wasn't leader than, and it wasn't until the first colony failed, that I started to understand what I had to do. Number on the run, don't work as while as small groups, but creating a colony you must gather as many as you can to construct.

AS I survived three failed colonies and been on the run for 2 day I finally arrived in the city of Kennewick. This time I was the leader the head arc of my colony. My name is Michael Barber one of many survivors of a zombie apocalypse.

**Chapter One: First 10 Days**

**Day 1 January 22****th**** 2014**

There is 12 of us left from the last colony, we manage to run off with 150 units food. We manage to siege 4 blocks of one Police Station, one block of farmland, and 2 blocks of housing. We also lucky enough not to see any dead giving us time to build a fence in compound around 4 blocks.

We managed to arranged everyone where we need them I gave everyone jobs. If you keep everyone focus and working on the importance of staying alive your keeping them thinking about the worst that could happen.

So I assigned "Quickdraw" Stewart, Destiny Henderson, and Terri "Coach" Hogan in charge of defenses. I met "Quickdraw" Stewart as one of 6 of us that escaped from the last colony. Destiny Henderson I met in a strip club, on the way to Kennewick. Terri "Coach" Hogan is a local coach that we rescued on the way out of town.

Going to send out Butch Muldoon, Stephen, and "Wolf" Outlaw to kill some zombies at a Hotel 69 a block from the Police Station. I was lucky to come across Butch Muldoon and "Wolf" Outlaw both where traveling my way Butch ex-retired police officer, and Wolf was pro-tracker/hunter. As for Stephen he was another survivor that followed me along.

After getting Quick Draw and Butch's Teams together Myself, Hughes, and Camila Kelly went over to a trailer park to try to save some survivor we saw over there. Camila Kelly I met in a store scavenging for food. She decided to follow us to Kennewick. Hughes was leader of the last colony, me and him had some head butting at first, but he soon realized after saving his ass a few times that I was a better leader.

I had a fight with Susan Myers about going to save some survivors at a Hospital, I warned her of the danger. I met Susan Myers at apartment complex, she is new to the bunch and seems to be difficult sometimes. I told her to take Nate Cuningham which was one of the six survivor from my group, and Nurse Johnston which also was from my six survivor just in case. I knew is I sent Nate and the Nurse with Susan that should would be in good hands.

**Day Two January 23****th**** 2014**

I spent the day trying to convince the survivors of the Trailer Park to come back with me, but we had to take up refuge for the night. Since it was late. So I will give them a day or two to make up their minds. So nothing happen today.

Mayor happen to be the leader of this small group, but Owen and "Superman" Shade, question his leadership from the beginning when he lead them to the trailer park. I'm guessing Mayor was manager of some department store, because all he was talking about was duct tape and 2x4s. Owen was supervisor at Mc Donald, and Superman was local drug dealer scared straight, I guess when the world end, people start realizing their faults.

**Day Three January 24****th**** 2014**

Butch Muldoon and his crew came back with a stray dog seemed to make some people happy. They only manage to kill 3 zombies. Oh the dog was named Spirit since it brought some with it.

On my end I only manage to convince 3 survivors to come with me. It nice to get some new faces around to help out. Susan Myers manage to find a group of military personnel, but the leader was having issues with his squad, So Susan and her team manage to recruit the leader. Nice to have some muscles in this tuff time.

New Recruits: Steel, "Superman" Shade, Owen, and Mayor I hope these newbies are willing to pitch in. Our total defense is 60. Nearby zombie count is 19 and the fort is fine. So we are three days in.

Today I going to have Mayor help with the base defense. Nate Cunningham, and Butch Muldoon are going to try to expand our territory to the Motel 69. Going to send out Steel, Stephen, "Superman" Shade, and "Wolf" Outlaw to clear some zombies out of the local mall. Camila Kelly worried about food decided to go scavenge for food at the hospital were we got Steel from. I warned of the risks so I decided to send Susan Myers, and Owen with her just in case. Has for myself I going to go to a church an see if I can find some food. I'm going to take Hughes, and Nurse Johston with me.

**Day Four January 25****th**** 2014**

Last night was scary the 19 zombies decided to attack us. We manage to defend ourselves, and take out 4 of them that was close. Little scared about the whole deal, we decided to hold out at the church for the night just to let the rest of the zombies to cool down.

The new mutation seem to give them strong sense of smell, which is some sort of some type of communication, along with their grunts. They can only smell us outside better only because of the wind and air current. Inside of a building little hard for them to smell you out.

How my team ended up with the horde I don't know, but were luck I know have to run. Good thing the church was fortified by a missing residents. The door was hard to get into but Hughes and I managed to get in.

**Day Five January 26****th**** 2014**

Kind of sucked today our farms where blight of production we guess it's going to be a loss of 6 crops, sucks. Camila Kelly's team manage to find 20 cans of food at the hospital, and al manage to find another stray dog to join the family she calls him Marmaduke. At the mall was bad news Stephen team poor "Superman" Shade was attacked from behind they did say he managed to kill 5 of them before he went, sad day. RIP- Shade. Myself will I manage to come back with 15 cans of food, lucky to get out of their alive, but at least we have some more food.

No time for rest, me, steel, Hughes, and Stephen went back to hospital to try to recruit more of Steels team to join us. Told the camp I might be gone for a couple of days so I left Owento helpwith base defenses. "Wolf" Outlaw had reports of survivors where I got my food from, so I sent him and Nurse Johnston to go investigate the reports. Has for Camila Kelly, and Susan Myers, they want to go check out the trailer park for more food.

**Day Six January 27****th**** 2014**

Butch Muldoon came back from his construction of the Motel 69 which was success one added block to our compound. Nate Cunningham and Butch Muldoon decided since I was not there to go reclaim the local mall. Since I was not there I could not tell them no.

We arrived at the hospital just to find the trail of Steel's men, but no trace of anyone. It was getting dark so we spent the time to fortify the surrounding and put up camp for the night in case anyone came back.

**Day Seven January 28****th**** 2014**

My team and I only found one survivor, which he said he came from the south of the city. So no luck at recruiting any more of Steels men. "Wolf" Outlaw was unaware if we had any room for 3 Survivor he found. So he was forced to leave them, and return to camp. Camila Kelly managed to find 10 more units of food in the trailer park glad she is on my side. After hearing Outlaws report I decided I need the mall added to our camp so I sent out Steel, Stephen, and Wolf to secure, so we can make some more have outpost.

As for me I decided we needed a school so I, Hughes, and Carter, decided to start working on that. Camila, Susan, and Nurse Johnston wanted to keep up their streak in gathering food so they decided to hit up a local gas station for food.

**Day Eight January 29****th**** 2014**

The school is doing great, but I haven't hear back from any of the other teams 5 more days and we will start educating our people. I hope the clearing of zombies at the trailer park goes well and food gathering at the gas station is a success.

The school will help teach the people skills and safety that they need to survive. That is important to do to make sure that they learn the importance of living. I have lots to teach them, and show them.

**Day Nine January 30****th**** 2014 **

Good news today we have ourselves a mall, we went through and found 13 units of food. Stephen report success and a close call in the trailer park Wolf almost was done for now he little shaken up. Camila manage to successful bring back 10 units of food, but leaving nothing in the gas station. I decided to help out the compound so I told Nate, Camila, and Susan build defense in the mall. The mall would make a good outpost. Steel, and Nurse Johnston went off to secure the trailer park to make our own be 4 day process, but well worth it. I sent out Butch, Stephen, and Wolf to go clear out the hospital so we can have a facility to take care of wounded.

**Day Ten January 31th 2014**

The City of Kennwick, so far we are at a mall to help with defense, there is total count of 29 surrounding zombies, were at no danger at the moment. We are currently looking to make more room for survivors, so far we have 16 people, and 2 of them not trained. We only lost 1 during day 5.

We have 129 units of food, 1 farm producing 6 units, and we consume 10 units per day. The compound is happy, and have two stray animals running about. Within 10 days we reclaimed 2 blocks, a Motel 69 which is being turned into a school, and a local mall which we are building into a outpost.

Currently we are in the works of securing a trailer park for housing. This report is the first ten days of surviving in a handmade compound community. I Michael Barber is the current leader of the complex, and this is a record of the first 10 days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kongregate Presents**

**Rebuild Next 20 days**

**Day 11 February 1****st**** 2014**

"_There are only two ways to kill a zombie: destroy the brain or burn it to a crisp. I'd say we just about turned the second method into an art form today." Says the guiding words of Stephen_

Day 11 is day we spent burning dead bodies, in doing so help sanitize the complex. It's hard to stand the smell of burnt flesh, but like Stephen saying it starting to turn into a art form. So other than that there is still nothing important to report today.

I did send out Wolf to scout out a park near the All*Mart, just to see what is over there. I still have a lot of activities still out and I can't afford to send out to many people. Right now so I going to have Butch and Stephen help with the base defenses until I get more people freed up to send out to get food and what not.

**Day 12 February 2nd 2014**

Looks like everybody is happy with the hard work that going into the town of Kennewick, because of that work 19 more supplies where found throughout the compound. Good work people keep out the good work.

Still no reports of anyone getting back and looks like Wolf had nothing to report from his scouting trip. Must not of found anything or he keeping quiet about it. So I going to send him, Quick Draw, and Stephen out to clean up the park from zombies.

**Day 13 February 3rd 2014**

Good news to day our school is finally finished. Look really good surprise how while we did with the limited supplies we have. Now we can educate our fellow survivor to get the educated with skills. Good to bring my experience to the uneducated.

Steel and his team successfully reclaimed the trailer park, which brings in additional 8 living quarters to Kennewick. Now we can scout out more survivors that we can now house.

Me, Hughes, and Steel are going to run over to the church and try to rescue some survivor spotted in the area. With me and Hughes leadership I am hoping to save all of them. With the added help our town will grow bigger.

I going to send Carter Butler over to learn some basic building techniques which will help with the fixing of the facility. I also left Nurse Johnston to help around the defense of the compound.

**Day 14 February 4th 2014**

Yeah, the construction of the Mall defenses are done, Camila Kelly is hurting individual from all the work, glad to have her around to help with the work around the compound.

I laughed out loud hearing Wolf's report back from the zombie slaying in the park. He names his shotgun Lucy. Glad to have Wolf around he and who ever I team him up with seems to get the job done.

Since Wolf successfully secure the park I shall send him and Nate Cunningham over to added it to our compound. Having a park for the kids would be nice that after, getting the dead bodies cleared.

I send Quickdraw, and Stephen over to check out the Joe's bar not far from the park just to see what they find. I hope the find some good stuff there. Kind of worried about clearing another bar close to the school there is a 27% chance of risk evolved, so I am going to send Butch and Destiny over to clear out some zombies. I hope they come back in one piece.

**Day 15 February 5th 2014**

Good news I came back from the church with 3 new additions to our compound. They traveled a long ways north and I am glad they found their way here. Long a soldier from a fort up north, which found Hugo Lewis a construction worker, and a teenager calling himself Dinosaur, which we call him Dino.

The teenage Dino seems like he from the hood and he all gangster, but he'll learn that don't fly here. I shall, but his ass to work doing something might even educate him and give him to Wolf as a fresh boot.

With Long being new to the group I wanted to put him to work, but I didn't want him to feel like he is alone so I sent him, Quickdraw, and Steel go scout out a block near the school.

I didn't to stay around the compound to show Hugo around to see what he thinks need some work. What I didn't know that Dino, decided to go out with the scout party, which upset me, but I know the guys can handle the punk.

Camila, and Susan wanted to see if they can go for a supply at the bar, they knew the risk, but I told them to go ahead and take Stephen just to be safe. I know Camila, and Susan been on a role, but I didn't want to take any chances.

**Day 16 February 6th 2014**

"_There are only two ways to kill a zombie: Destroy the brain or burn it to a crisp. I'd say we just about turned the second method into an art form today." Says Butch back from clearing out a bar._

Well looks like we have ourselves a educated builder, Carter finished his training and will be helping Hugo around the compound. Looks like the saying never dies, Butch came back with good news of crispy zombies at the bar.

While with the clearing of the zombies at the bar. I decided to go ahead and claim the area, so I send out Carter, Butch, Destiny, and long to get the job done. Quickdraw, and Steel informed me of zombie threat in some ruins, so I ok the mission to help relief the pressure of the area.

I gave Dino a ear full when he returned from the scouting, and told him that he will be Wolf's bitch when he gets back, So I started educated him on basic combat. Training him now will save his life later.

**Day 17 February 7th 2014**

"_They used to say when the world ends all that's going to be left are cockroaches and Twinkies. Well they were right about the Twinkies anyway, these things never go bad." _Says Stephen with successfully gathering of Twinkies.

We have ourselves a park Wolf cleaned it all up, made it part of the compound. Nice to see something green around here. I noticed him of his new slave, and when he gets out of boot camp, that he is all Wolf's to train him out in the field.

Stephen returned with cream on his lips, that indicates to me he found a good mined. He and the girls brought back 10 boxes of Twinkies. I was so proud of them. Never seen such smiles. Hugo Let me know that we can turn the park into a farm, which would be helpful right now, so I agreed with the assignment, so I have Nate, and Camila helping with the project.

Susan and Stephen wanted to take their chance in the church to look for some more food. I know it would be a success, so I agreed to go ahead.

**Day 18 February 8th 2014**

Looks like the zombie slaying went successful at the ruins, and looks like Steel made a new friend. The stray dog brought some happiness, Steel names him Muffit after his old dog long ago.

After a long rest I decided we could add the ruins to the compound which would add some needed supplies for construction. Quickdraw and Steel volunteered to make sure of it.

It good to have muscles around to get stuff done. That what makes this compound strong. Which makes the leadership confident of its people. Strong military assets gets shit done.

**Day 19 February 9th 2014**

Oh such a party tonight we have ourselves a bar, you bet the happiness of this compound is arising. Butch and his team deserves a drink for their accomplishments.

Looks like Dino came out with intelligences with rifles, handguns, grenades, flamethrowers, and the all important zombie hunter's weapon arsenal: The Baseball Bat. It's to see Dino new and improve now he can call himself gangster. That doesn't change the fact his is still wolves bitch.

Stephen reports that they cleared out the church of all goods, 5 pounds of food not bad, now the next order of business is at hand. Party people Party. We left the rookies to guard the compound as the rest of us it party time.

**Day 20 February 10th 2014**

Day 20 is a day of celebration. Within 10 days we claimed 3 territories, one stray dog, three new rookies, trained a builder, and a soldier, brought a lot of happiness with food and a bar, increased housing with the trailer park, start the construction of another farm to help for the food supply.

There might be 64 zombies in the surrounding area, but we have 15 guard on duty and that makes 0% chance of danger. We have 19 citizens in Kennewick. We are currently having food issues which will be solved with the new farm is up and running.

Everyone is happy, and everyone has a job. This is Michael Barber 20 days in and looking strong and taking back the city one piece at a time. These ten days are the best, with no deaths, and I plan on keeping that way.


End file.
